


Shell Shocked: A Collection

by Anonymiss



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymiss/pseuds/Anonymiss
Summary: Ninjas are always cute, right?[A collection of Various/Reader]





	1. Power Outage (Donatello/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been staring at this for too long it's time to get this train a-rollin
> 
> Generally for these I usually think about the 2k12 turtles since they're my faves but unless stated otherwise they could take place in any universe probably

You were relaxing downstairs, taking up as much of the couch as possible and enjoying your alone time, when there was an outburst of barking upstairs from your dog. You sat up and listened intently for any other sounds under the barks, quietly making your way up the stairs. Close to your room, you could hear someone.

“No! Ahh! Bad dog, no!” They whispered. You peaked around the corner, all tension draining from your body at the sight of your friend Donatello trying to wrestle his staff from the jaws of your oh so ferocious Corgi.

“Ginger! Put it down!” You commanded and they both stopped dead, Ginger letting the staff fall from her mouth and turning to pant at you excitedly. You squeaked a toy from the floor a couple times, cooing:

“You want the toy Ginger? You want it? Go get it!” You tossed it down the stairs and off she went, leaving you to raise an eyebrow at the haggard turtle before you.

“What’re you doing Donnie?”

“Well, you said we could come over while your parents were gone… right?” He sheepishly rubbed his neck, hoping it hadn’t been a rhetorical offer.

“Well yeah but… I guess I’m just surprised someone took me up on the offer,” you shrugged, heading back down the stairs.

“I mean, I can go! I don’t wanna bother you.”

“It’s fine, I promise,” you smiled at him over your shoulder and he looked away with a bashful smile. You headed to the fridge and offered Donnie a spot on the couch, which he accepted.

“You want a drink?”

“Oh, no thanks, I’m okay.”

“Cool, catch.” You tossed a can across the room, the ninja catching it without even trying. You knew he’d be too awkward to accept your offer, so you had to force your hospitality on him.

“So.” You flopped down next to the turtle and put your feet up on the coffee table, opening your can with a satisfying hiss. “Were your brothers getting on your nerves? Or did you just miss me?”

“A little of both,” he teased.

“Well lucky for you I am very pleasant company,” you handed him a controller, “and I have violent video games.”

Donnie was more than happy to accept. The two of you settled on fighting games, because fighting each other is more fun than working together, and the next few hours flew by. There was a lot of smack talk and shoulder shoving, Donnie at one point knocking the controller from your hands entirely, frustrated at constantly losing. The skill gap wasn’t enormous, but it was pretty clear, mostly because you didn’t have to spend time training and saving the world. As such: more time for video games. The turtle had won about a third of the games and now after he finally got one more victory under his belt, he put the controller down.

“That’s it! Tapping out! I’m ending this on a victory.” He crossed his arms proudly and you rolled your eyes. Without the loud sounds of ass beating, you could hear something pelting against your window.

“Is it raining?” You both turned to the window instinctively, forgetting the curtains were closed so wandering eyes didn’t see a mutant on your couch. Just then, there was a flash and an unsettlingly loud crack of thunder that shook your home, taking the power with it. You jumped and reflexively smacked your hand against your friends chest. Silence.

“…Donnie?”

“I’m here.” He put his hand on your forearm and you groped around for your phone, using the flashlight to illuminate the room. You looked back to Donnie who quickly removed his hand from your arm and you couldn’t help a small breath of relief from being able to see again.

You left the phone face down on the table to let the light shine, heading to the kitchen. There was a small lantern under the sink that held tea lights, so you grabbed and lit it, bringing the gentle orange glow back to the couch and turning off your flashlight.

“So now what?” You asked, sitting and facing Donnie. You brought your knees to your chest, afraid some demon would come out from under the couch in the darkness and grab your ankles. “Should we go to the lair if the power doesn’t come back?”

“No, this is…this is fine. If you’re okay with it,,” he shrugged awkwardly. “Spending time together. Talking.”

“Ugh, like we’re friends or something,” you teased and he rolled his eyes.

“What should we talk about?”

“I dunno.” You rested your head against the back of the couch. “Wanna tell me about the science of thunderstorms?” You teased again. Since you brought the candles, his focus had been slowly waning and at this point he was only kind of listening. You were looking at him, all curled up against the couch in the gentle glow of the candlelight, and his brain was functioning at about half capacity.

“Sure,” he said quietly, “I can do that.” But he didn’t. Right now, with the sound of the rain lulling you both into a comforting haze, there was no chance. In the small reach of the candles glow it was as though you were the only two in the world, everything else gone with the power.

Had Donnie always been this cute? You’d be the first the admit you’d always had kind of a thing for him, finding his brains and dorky demeanor charming, but right now something seemed… different; the gentle motion of his breathing and the way he was looking at you, almost like admiration.

The mutant tried really hard not to stare at your lips for too long, but the way they were parted just gently so made it really hard. He was incredibly nervous suddenly, but neither of you noticed the gap between you getting smaller.

“Then go ahead.” You swallowed thickly.

Closer.

“Impress me.”

Closer and then a pause. Finally, the gentle pressure of your lips meeting.

The kiss was brief and sweet, just what you’d expect from someone like Donatello. When he pulled away there was a moment of lingering between you; another crack of thunder and lightning snapped you both out of it. You’d turned to look out the window again and when you turned back there was just a turtle shell in the furthest possibly corner of your couch.

“Donatello,” an endeared smile graced your lips, knowing how he was most likely hiding from embarrassment, “you can come out.”

“I’m sorry!” His lanky self popped back out. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- I mean, I did but- it was just, the light and the rain and your _eyes_ -” he smacked his hands over his face, blushing furiously, “I’m sorry.” The atmosphere had gotten to you too, but the mention of your eyes caused you to color as well.

“It’s alright,” you laughed, gingerly grabbing his wrist. “I wanted you to kiss me.” He peeked out from between his fingers.

“…really?”

You chuckled, pulling his hands down and holding them between you. Donnie was suppressing a goofy grin at the sight of his hands in your own.

“Maybe you’re not as smart as I thought,” you teased.

“Hey, I can reverse engineer alien technology, but I don’t know anything about-” he brought a hand up to gesture between the two of you, “-this. If I didn’t know then maybe you weren’t giving me the right signs,” he pouted and turned his head away.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was this-”, you dramatically batted your eyelashes at him, “-not enough of a sign I wanted you to kiss me?”

“I don’t know! I was too busy staring like an idiot! I wasn’t thinking!”

“Well good thing because otherwise I’d be sitting here unkissed.”

Donnie just sighed. A few moments passed before a grin slowly started to form.

“What?” You laughed at his expression.

“We totally kissed,” he said with a dorky chuckle and you rolled your eyes.

“We could do it again,” you offered a bit shyly and Donnie snapped back to reality.

“What?”

“Oh,” you then realized maybe you shouldn’t have said that. “I mean, nevermind, forget I said anything,” you laughed awkwardly, immediately wanting to fall through the floor.

“No! I mean, yes! Please!”

There was an extended period of the two of you awkwardly trying to figure out how to go about this; shifting around, not knowing where to put your hands. Now you were sitting in front of each on your knees, hands resting on your thighs.

“Okay.” Donnie steeled himself. “I’m gonna do it.” Neither of you being lost in the haze of a romantic moment made this surprisingly nerve wracking. You nodded reassuringly. He leaned forward slowly, closer, and right as your lips were about to meet you couldn’t take the tense atmosphere anymore and started giggling. Donnie’s whole face flushed in embarrassment.

“Don’t laugh at me!” You grabbed his face and pressed your lips against his in response, the ninja immediately melting.

“Gotta rip off the band-aid.” You pulled away and Donnie drunkenly swayed for a moment before falling off the couch and crashing to the ground.

“This is the best day of my life,” he mumbled. A few moments later the lights returned and you checked your phone for the time, which turned out to be a lot later than you thought.

“I think it might be time to head home, Casanova,” you smiled down at him and he sat up, suddenly remembering this wasn’t a dream and that other things did exist in this moment.

“Oh! Right, it’s probably-” he stood and was abruptly cut off by the jelly legs he didn’t know he had, bracing himself on the coffee table. You stared at each other for a brief moment in surprise and he let out an embarrassed laugh. You stood as well, lifting the lantern and blowing out the tea candles before glancing back up at the turtle who had just been admiring you while he thought you weren’t looking.

“Um,” he spoke suddenly like he just found his voice, “I uh- you-” He struggled to find the words. You waited patiently, but your small smile and the way you were just looking at him was not helping.

“Do you think- I mean, would you-”

“Hey Donnie?” You walked past him and he followed you up the stairs. “Did you know I have a boyfriend?” He didn’t say anything, confused as to what you were talking about. Didn’t you want him to kiss you? Why would you want that if you had a boyfriend? And how didn’t he know you had a boyfriend?

“He’s funny and cute and really smart.” You entered your bedroom and opened the window. “He’s pretty dorky but,” you turned and leaned against the wall to face him, “he’s a ninja so, he’s kind of a badass.” It finally clicked for Donnie who got a whole new wave of euphoria, another smile spreading across his face.

“He sounds great,” he sighed dreamily and you reached out for his hand.

“Be careful going home, okay?” Donnie opened his mouth to speak. “Yes, you can tell your brothers.”

He let out a cheer and swung out the window up to the roof and when you went to stick your head out, he appeared upside down in the window.

“I um… I’ll call you?” He offered awkwardly and you laughed and nodded. Donnie kissed your forehead before leaving for good this time, spending the next ten minutes silently cheering and celebrating on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr @pagonianychta and Twitter @CEOofKaibaCorp!


	2. Longing (2k12 Leonardo/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some time during the first half of TMNT 2k12 season 4, when they're in space

The night was quiet in this part of New York City, the Moon full and glowing bright amongst a starless sky. You lay looking up into space with Leonardo, whose mind wouldn’t stop buzzing with the stress and pressure of recent events. 

“I just don’t know,” he whispered, again. 

“You’ve said that many times now.” Your tone was relaxed and understanding, which relaxed him in turn. 

“What’re we supposed to do? What’s our future? I have to keep my brothers safe, but I also want them to succeed.  _ I _ want to succeed.” You slid your hand over his.

“Do you wanna know what I think?” Leo sat up on his elbow to show he was listening and you mimicked. “I think you guys are destined to be great. I think  _ you’ll _ be great.”

From your confidence in him alone, Leo felt like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. 

“I think your skilled and smart and it’s impossible for every decision you make to be perfect,” you rubbed your thumb against his skin, “but you’ll always pull through. And then you’ll win.” You said it gently and shrugged, like it was obvious, and Leo looked like he might cry.

“[Name]...” 

You smiled lovingly, leaning closer. Leo closed the gap and right as your lips met, you dissipated along with the city, leaving Leo alone in a white room. The leader hung his head, sitting up in the empty holoroom to his brother sadly standing in the doorway.

“The professor needs us,” Donnie said quietly and Leo walked past him.

“I miss them.”

“You won’t have to forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr @pagonianychta and Twitter @CEOofKaibaCorp!


	3. Do you think we'll get married? (Raphael/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff so sorry if it's Not Great

You currently lay on your back, head lying on the shoulder of one particularly hot headed turtle that you called your boyfriend. Raphael was in a warm, comfortable haze, staring at the ceiling and absentmindedly rubbing your arm while you played around on your phone. The two of you had been sitting in mostly silence for the last hour or so just enjoying each other's company when Raphael eventually spoke up. 

“Hey [Name]?” You hummed in response. “Do you think… we’ll ever get married…” There was no question mark at the end of his sentence and you paused, leaning up on your elbow and turning to see what kind of expression he was making with a statement like that. When you did, he gave you a confused glance before freezing.

“Did I… say that out loud?” You grinned and nodded slowly. The two of you had been together for around two years now, which was statistically how long people were usually together before getting married, so it wasn't a weird thing to think about. Although you guys were obviously still way too young for that. You responded before Raphael had the chance to backtrack. 

“Why were you thinking about that?” 

Raphael’s mouth hung open slightly while he tried to decide if he really wanted to be cheesy and open about this, or act like it was nothing, probably while blushing. He sighed in resignation.

“Because… I don't know…,” he sat up, “That's what people do in relationships, right? Like, eventually?” He looked at you for semi-confirmation like he’d never seen a romcom in his life and you gave him an amused nod. 

“Doesn't that answer your question?” You asked.

“Well yeah but I'm-” he gestured vaguely at his own form but you knew what he meant. “We wouldn't be able to have a wedding or anything.”

“Sure we could.” You wrapped your arms around one of his, resting your head on his shoulder. “We have it somewhere remote and your family will be there, April and Casey, all your friends and allies-”

“But what about  _ your _ friends? And  _ your _ family?”

You looked sad for a moment, but Raphael couldn’t see it.

“Is that what the real problem is?” You pulled back to look at him and he just scanned your face.

You deserved a nice wedding, a big fancy one where everyone you ever knew could be there, sharing in your happiness and the happiness of your new found union, not some wedding on a farm in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of mutants. That’s what he was, a  _ mutant _ , a mutant who couldn’t give you the perfect human life you deserved. 

“I want you to be happy,” he said, holding you hand, “I don’t think it’s fair for you to not be able to invite your family to an important event like that because your boyfriend is some kind of-

“Don’t.” You stopped him. “Don’t start with that shit.” 

Raphael grunted in frustration and climbed off the bed, pacing around the room. You watched him for a few moments before standing and going over to him.

“Raphael.” You cupped his face, “Don’t worry about it-”

“I  _ can’t! _ ” He pushed your hands away, “Don’t you get it? You deserve better! A boyfriend you can go out in public with! A boyfriend you don’t have to make arrangements for because people can’t see him! Because he’s a mutant!” There was a loud crack as he punched the wall and you jumped, running over and grabbing his hand.

“Raphael, stop!” You cradled his hand in yours and he stared at you, panting, “I don’t care about any of that. I love you. I love you so much and isn’t that good enough? Don’t you think I’m not aware of all those things? That I can’t go to a party or to a movie with my boyfriend? Of course I know! But I don’t  _ care! _ ” You paused, searching for your words. “I care that I get to see you. To kiss you and spend time with you, to stargaze on rooftops and just be a part of  _ this _ , this amazing, crazy life you guys have.”

You hated that this was upsetting him so much, something so entirely beyond his control. People had surely sacrificed more for the people they love then things like this, and you were fine. He suddenly pulled you tightly against him, burying his face in your neck so you wouldn’t see how emotional he was getting. 

“I love you too,” he mumbled and you smiled softly, rubbing the back of his head. You stood there, calming the fire for a while until Raphael finally pulled away, keeping his hands on your hips.

“Although to be honest, I think you’ll meet my mom one day. Can’t avoid meeting the parents forever, even when you’re a mutant,” you teased and Raph grinned, gently pulling your face towards his.

“And how badly do you think that’ll go?”

“I’m gonna say like a five. She’ll be freaked out, but won’t be able to disagree with how good looking you are, and will therefore understand my love.” You placed your hand on your heart and Raphael laughed, pulling you closer and kissing you like it had been far too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr @pagonianychta and Twitter @CEOofKaibaCorp!


	4. Night Owls (RotTMNT Donatello/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise of the TMNT is out! And it's cute! This one uses RotTMNT Donnie specifically I would die for him

The lair was unsurprisingly quiet as you entered, peering around for signs of life. There was the glow of Splinter watching television, his small form knocked out in the recliner. Distantly there was a hissing sound, and a gentle glow coming from a door on the upper level.

You peeked in the doorway and saw a familiar purple shell hunched over the desk, sparks flying up from a welding torch.

“Hey,” you announced yourself, quietly stepping inside and shutting the door to Donnie's lab behind you.

“[Name]?” Donnie lifted his goggles, looking over at you and then at the digital clock glowing a green ‘1:00 AM’, “What’re you doing here?”

“I just couldn't sleep…” you rubbed your neck, indicating your discomfort.

“So, naturally, you made a dangerous journey alone to the underground sewers of New York in the middle of the night?” He looked amused.

“Well I knew you'd be awake.” You playfully pushed his shoulder, moving to sit on his desk. There was a mug, which you picked up and smelled the contents of.

“You're not gonna be able to sleep either if you keep drinking coffee.”

“This is the only time I get _peace_.” He moved to the corner of his lab where the coffee machine was, pouring another cup and bringing it over to you. “How do you take it?”

“Cream and three sugars,” you yawned and the familiar robot arms came out from his shell casing, perfectly mixing your coffee while he stood there proudly.

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Donatello sat back down at his work bench, goggles in place and continuing his work. You turned and crossed your legs on the counter, watching him and sipping at your coffee.

2 AM

You’d finished your coffee and were now curled up on your side, watching as Donnie put the component he’d been previous welding in some device. You eyeballed his staff leaning against the closest wall.

“Will you make me a weapon, Donnie?”

“Absolutely not.”

You expected this answer, but how quickly he said it offended you. You sat up and glared at him.

“Why not?”

“I’m not about to inadvertently encourage you to fight any mutants or foot ninjas.” He stuck his arm in the machine, digging around. You leaned closer to him, jutting your lip out in a pout.

“ _Please_ , Donnie! I don’t know anybody else as smart and handy as you! Who else am I supposed to ask?” He paused, leaning back and smirking in the glow of your compliments.

“Well, I suppose that’s true- hey!” he stopped and pointed a finger at you, “Stop praying on my ego!”

You gave him a wide, smug grin.

“If I can’t have my own weapon, can I at least rely on your to protect me?” you teased.

“I suppose I can’t trust anyone else to do it, can I?”

3 AM

You stood on the other side of the lab, one of Donatello’s armored shell hooked around your shoulders. You spun towards him with an arm raised in a pose.

“Am I not the best looking turtle you’ve ever seen?” The robotic limbs all unsheathed themselves, posing in a similar fashion. Donnie leaned back in his chair, eyeing you up and down.

“Well I can confidently say you’re the least green terrapin I’ve ever seen,” he smirked.

“I don’t appreciate you pointing out my condition, _Donatello_. I’m _sensitive_.”

4 AM

You’d finally convinced Donatello to take a break for five minutes and now the two of you were standing on his workbench, poorly belting out Broadway songs.

One of you slipped on a small patch of oil and the two of you came crashing to the ground in a heap.

5 AM

You were lying on your back across the workbench now, a hazy, exhausted shell of your former self still too stubborn to sleep.

“I think this is the end,” Donnie rubbed at his face, “I’m so tired.”

“ _You’re_ so tired,” you slurred and he stared at you with his half lidded expression.

“...that’s what I just said.” You squinted at him.

“ _Touche_.”

The next time Donnie went to talk to you, you were curled up on your side on the table, fast asleep. It was now 6 am and he thought maybe this was a sign he should go to sleep as well. Not wanting to wake you, Donnie picked you up and moved you to the couch on the other side of the lab, covering you with a blanket and leaving to sleep himself, the gentle hum of machines keeping you out cold.

The next morning Donnie stumbled out of his room, looking about as disheveled as he usually did when he spent all night working on some gadget. He peeked in his lab on the way downstairs, seeing you still asleep on the couch. It was already several hours into the day, so the others were as rowdy as usual when Donnie joined them.

“Hey, there he is!” Raph clapped him on the back.

“Aw, looking good sleeping beauty,” Leo grinned.

“Can you guys keep it down? [Name]’s still asleep in my lab,” Donnie pushed past them towards any form of food, realizing a few moments later the presence of three pairs of eyes watching him.

“ _What_?” he scowled at them irritably.

“Uh, did you say [Name]’s in your lab?” Raph asked.

“You never let anybody into your lab!” Mikey shouted. They all had these knowing grins and it took Donatello’s sleep addled brain a few moments to process this.

Oh no.

Oh no, no no no. He did _not_.

“So?” his scowl got deeper, waiting for his brothers to spit out what he already knew they were getting at.

“Look, we’re just saying, we’ve all kinda noticed how you look at her, and how you act when she’s around...” Leo shrugged in a teasing manner, shaking his head. Donnie was slowly processing all the interactions the two of you had ever had and realizing… they were right. Oh no.

He broke into a sprint past his brothers, up the stairs and into his lab, quickly flipping on the lights. You squinted, turning to bury your face into the cushions, and the boy hesitated for a moment before running over to you and grabbing your shoulders.

“Wakey wakey [Name], time to go,” he sounded a little panicked, forcing you to sit up.

“What’s wrong?” you grumbled, barely coherent. You felt yourself moved more, now standing on mostly sleeping legs.

“There’s a, uh, leak,” he stammered, “Yeah, very lethal, but only to humans. Better to let us take care of it, no need to thank me.”

He practically pushed you from the lab and in the direction of the exit.

“Oh, okay,” you rubbed your eyes, “bye guys.” You waved to the others, completely unaware of what was going on and just looking forward to the next soft surface you encounter as you beelined out of the lair and towards your house.

Once you were gone Donnie let out a sigh of relief, wiping his brow and standing proudly like a crisis had been averted. He turned and looked to his brothers on the lower level, who were just staring.

“That’s what you do to girls you like, right guys?” Leo grinned and the others just smiled at Donnie after witnessing him usher you out of the lair in embarrassment.

“Joke’s on you, because I don’t like her!” he yelled and stormed off into his lab before they could say anything else.

“He’s terrible at this,” Leo sighed.

“Aw, I feel bad. Should we help him?” Mikey looked to Raph, who put a hand on his shoulder.

“Nah, he’ll figure it out,” he paused, “Eventually, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @pagonianychta and Twitter @CEOofKaibaCorp!


End file.
